


El Amorio de David III

by DamistaH



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: APH Colombia - Freeform, Alternative final, Amor no correspondid, Despota, Gran Colombia, Latin Hetalia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: Final alternativo del Amorio de David





	El Amorio de David III

**Lo opuesto.**

….Su cuerpo…

_“Es hermoso ¿verdad?”_

Escuché, son mis pensamientos, Invade  mi cabeza en lo profundo de mi psiquis. Era lo que había pensado siempre que lo veía.

Miré sus piernas algo dobladas, la forma en que la sabana hacia la curva al final de su espalda, sentí un impulso de tocarla, pero no lo hice porque no quería que despertara, yo quería seguir viéndolo, admirarlo mientras tenia esta oportunidad, jamás lo había sentido tan vivido; Julián era un hombre hermoso, masculino, viril…increíblemente atractivo.

            Estoy consciente de que era el  señor de los corazones de algunas de las mujeres del pueblo, aunque este se muestre desinteresado por estos temas, sé que el también ve a las bellas criollas, aunque no conozco sus pensamientos más recónditos como para decir si le mueve algún sentimiento.

_Quieres tocarlo._

            No poder tocarlo   me frustraba. Tensé los dedos de mis manos en un agarre estático sobre mis rodillas. Luego enderecé la espalda.

 Se despertaría si lo hiciera, aunque eso sería un inconveniente para mí en estos momentos.

             Julián no se mueve ni un centímetro, solo su respiración lenta y pausada como el flotar de una pluma, casi imperceptible. Entonces repentinamente se mueve, extiende un poco sus brazos lánguidos, boca arriba ligeramente y luego se vuelve a encoger un poco en su respiración lenta.  No puedo evitar pensar en tantas cosas al ver su cuerpo. Estaba mal pensar en eso, pero por alguna razón no me importó.  Por esa vez, no sentí vergüenza en imaginar todo su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, con sus brazos extendido, admiraría pues las pecas de sus hombros sensualmente goteando su tez, los músculos de sus brazos, su pecho y piernas….

Me levanté de mi asiento y me apoyé de uno de los lados de madera de la cama, aun absorto dentro de esta pecaminosa fantasía, no me apoyé  del colchón por que este se hundiría con mi peso, busqué su rostro al inclinarme a verlo finalmente  y lo encontré dormitando. Su rostro apacible y tranquilo, sus cejas negras relajadas y abundantes, no tanto, más bien aceptables, su cabello era profundamente negro, podría perderme en su brillo y suavidad, sus labios cerrados y algo secos…  Toqué su cabello y el movió la cabeza justo en ese instante; expuso su cuello y se acomodó el cuerpo nuevamente…paralicé mi diestra...

Algo me intenta empujar por un acantilado, un susurrante demonio dentro de mí me empujaba al abismo y allí solo me encontraría con mis más profundos deseos. Egoístas y caprichosos.

Al poco tiempo, le tomé suavemente del hombro y lo sacudí un poco, lo muevo para que se despierte, ya no quiero que duerma, concluí que había dormido lo suficiente y por tanto era momento de despertar. Escucho que se queja en un gruñido, abre los ojos con esfuerzo y cuando me ve, es como si alguien le hubiera dado la más inesperada noticia de muerte,  abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se echó para atrás, lo percibí tan asustado como un borrego sin su madre, como si, quien entrara a su habitación fuera un completo extraña y….en alguna parte de mí, creí que tenía razón al pensar de esa forma. Yo también me sentía un extraño.

— ¿Cómo entraste? – Me preguntó al poco tiempo.

Aquello me hizo sentir un ardor en el estómago. Lo miré desde donde estaba, no me atreví a moverme porque aún me encontraba en un ligero estupor….abismal. Jamás lo había visto tan asustado, mucho menos de mí.

—La puerta estaba abierta— Le respondí con obviedad…Aunque tampoco recordaba si esto era cierto. – ¿Qué pasa?

—Me asustaste, eso pasa. – rezongó.  Lo vigilé con atención a todas sus reacciones, se intenta incorporar de la impresión. Entretanto me enderezo cerca de la cama. Julián se arregla el fino pijama blanco.

— ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté duramente, luego agregué con sarcasmo– Ni que fuera algún extraño, Julián.

—No es eso  — Me dice queriendo evadirle la importancia —

— ¿Entonces qué es? – Le pregunté –

—Solo me asusté – Me dijo, sin más, y volvió a tomar su semblante imperturbable, aquel que siempre ponía cuando quería culminar con alguna discusión dar más credibilidad a sus palabras. – Es todo.

Por supuesto que esta actitud me indignó más de una vez. Lo miré con reproche, y no me molesté en esconder mi desacuerdo.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? –Le acusé.

—No. – Me responde. Luego frunce el ceño- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Han salido al mercado. – Le digo y agregué solo para aclarar –Eduardo fue con ellos.

—Hm …¿Y tienes algo que decirme? – Me preguntó  con esa maldita cara de no saber qué está pasando –

— ¿Quieres dejar de actuar así? Me irritas- Le dije de lleno.

—¿Cómo?

—No te hagas el desentendido, sé que estas semanas has estado evitándome –Le acusé-

—No. – Me dice de nuevo, impasible –Eso no es verdad.

            Tuvo el gran descaro de negármelo. Esto sin duda fue una de las cosas que encendió mi ira.

—¿Entonces, estas molesto conmigo? -Indagué -

—No – Me dijo con un tono que denotaba fastidio—  Bueno…. A veces ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué preguntas tonterías?-

—¡No son tonterías! -Le gruñí con enfado, estaba molesto. – Tú estás evitándome. Desde que te dije que me gustabas, ¿Por qué insistes en seguir mintiendo?

            El parpadeó varias veces, producto del miedo y la sorpresa. Iba a replicarme, ya había abierto los labios para lanzar alguna oposición, pero estuvo en silencio un momento más.

            — ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme en mi propia casa?-Le espeté- No soy alguien que acabas de conocer, Julián, _sé todo de ti,_ vivimos juntos por mucho tiempo, peleamos lado a lado. Incluso sé que estas pensando ahora.

            — ¿Cómo te atreves a creer que conoces todo de mí, David? –Me rebatió él – Cuida tus palabras. No tengo tiempo para tus teorías estúpidas.

            El gruño visiblemente y buscó levantarse del colchón, sin embargo, en ese momento me dominó mi estado de furia y lo empujé hacia el colchón nuevamente.

            —No me hables de esa manera—Le advertí totalmente dominado por mis emociones…

            —¡Suéltame!  ¿Qué te pasa? – Intenta quitame de encima de él, se retuerce inquieto y me doy cuenta solo en ese momento que estoy sobre el que….Julián no puede con mi peso, y que es más delgado que yo.  Más pequeño y aunque pude ver los músculos de su cuello y brazos tesarse lo percibí frágil y de _alguna forma sensual.-_ ¡Quitate de encima! – Me dice exasperado

            Pero esa acción estaba muy lejos de mi mente ahora,

            — ¿Acaso terminaras odiándome?-Pregunté al aire. La pregunta no era para él, simplemente había surgido de mis labios como un pensamiento en voz alta- ¿Te iras si aun conservo estos sentimientos por ti?

            — ¿…Que? –

            —Pregunto: que si te iras… —Le recalqué. Julián se toma una largo tiempo para responder, solo viéndome desde donde estaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzan como lo hacían en incontables campos de batallas. —¿Por qué no respondes? –Le ánimo, impaciente—  ¿Es acaso que me tienes miedo…?

—Si –Susurró.- Si me iré.

— ¿Es por lo que te dije?  —Lo vi con ojos severos y toda calma en mí se esfumó como el soplo de una vela —  ¿es por lo que siento por ti? ¿Eso te asustó?

—Tu no sientes nada por mí—Aseguró el tajantemente.

Fruncí el ceño. Herido.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? –Le cuestioné – Yo sé lo que siento. Cuando te veo…

—Tu no estas entendiendo –Me replica él

—No. Tú eres el que no está entendiendo la cuestión –rezongué – siempre quieres tener la última palabra. Sé perfectamente lo que siento. Te amo –

—No.-Dijo con un sentimiento amargo,  cerró los ojos y rodó  la cabeza a un costado de la cama. Su rechazo me enervó profundamente, sentía la bilis regurgitándome

—Eres muy cruel –Le dije y atrapé su rostro con una de mis manos para que volviera a verme, lo que hice jamás se lo había esperado: a Julián no le agradaba que le tocaran el rostro sin su consentimiento, tanto que abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Acaso sientes asco? ¿No quieres que te toque?

Navegué  mi diestra por su mentón y cuello, hasta su clavícula, apartando su suave tela blanca. El intenta alejarse pero es inútil si todo mi peso esta encima de él. Frena el avanzar con una de sus manos.

            —Basta, David – Me ordena severamente y sus ojos azules son como dos dagas. – No es nada de eso.

            — ¿Entonces por qué estas evitándome?-Le pregunté - ¿De verdad piensas marcharte de aquí?

            —Ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí –Me dice

            —¿Por qué? –Pero él no responde en absoluto, y no se atreve a verme a los ojos. Eso es suficiente para saber que no piensa responderme  y que ya había tomado la decisión de marcharse a Caracas - ¡Julián! ¡Tú no puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarnos! ¡ _No puedes dejarme!_

            Aferré las dos manos a sus hombros y los amasé solo por el mero instinto de hacerlo recapacitar de esa idea. No podía permitirlo, no podía irse, no podía  dejar de verlo. No podía separarse de mí.

            Yo no iba a permitirlo.

            —Ya lo he decidido.-

            —No te iras de aquí – Sentencié, pero Julián no parecía alterado ante mi negativa. - ¡Julián! ¡Estas escuchándome, no te iras de aquí!

            Hizo una mueca de terror y supe entonces que lo estaba apretando muy fuerte, le grité aquello con tal fuerza que todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

            — ¿Qué sucede contigo?-Me pregunta y sentí el frio toque de sus dedos sobre mi rostro- Estas diferente…. –habló con cierta timidez de mi colérica reacción.

            —Tu eres el culpable de todo esto – Le dije en respuesta, secamente.-

            — ¿Yo?-

            Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y me pegue mucho a él,  como amantes.

            —Todo esto es tu culpa.  No dejaré que te vayas, Julián, te amo, te amo demasiado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti….no puedo imaginarme estar sin ti.-

            Mis palabras parecieron haberlo hecho entrar en un estupor gélido, podía ver el rubor en sus orejas, producto de la vergüenza toxica e iracunda. Abrió los labios para replicarme, podía ver su discurso y seguro pensaba decir que lo que decía era una ridiculez de un caprichoso como yo, sin embargo logré atrapar sus labios con los míos en un beso impetuoso y forzado… Abrí su pijama blanco y acaricié su pecho descubierto, su piel se estremece visiblemente y gime en protesta entre mis besos.

            —No…-

            Giró el rostro y en consecuencia beso su cabello, su sien y oreja, rojas y calientes,  su rostro y su cuello, sus manos no dejan de apretarme la tela de mi camisa, buscando donde aferrarse para quitarme de encima, pero es inútil, cuando llego a repartir besos en sus cuello, arruga la expresión de su rostro y se retuerce ante las caricias de esa área tan sensible. Su cuello siempre había sido su debilidad, desde cosquillas hasta fugaces caricias.

            Sin embargo Julián sella sus labios, privándome del placer de escucharlo, en cambio brotan sonidos mutilados, mientras beso y lamo su tez con viva hambre. Su cuerpo se estremece con notable placer no deseado, siento sus dedos jalar mi cabello para alejarme, pero me hundo más en mi labor haciéndole temblar bajo de mí. Confieso que sus reacciones logran excitarme de una forma inadecuada.

            —No, David, dejame ir…-Escucho que me suplica. –

            —No-Le respondí- No pienso hacerlo. Tú mismo fuiste quien tuvo esta idea de unión, no intentas ahora huir de tu responsabilidad para con nosotros, no intentes ahora dejanos…

            Le acaricié el rostro mientras lo miraba ahora. Su rostro parecía agitado, sonrosado y  sus ojos azules, cristalinos y expectantes. No dejaba de temblar…  

            Iba a alzarse y replicar como era de esperar de su carácter, pero en ese preciso instante, escuché a los demás llegar a la casa, escuché el portón... Julián me mira expectante  yo no digo nada, pero podía sentir como temblaba de los nervios, miedo. Permanecimos inmóviles por breves segundos, solo mirándonos como pensando en cómo proceder a continuación.

            Salí de la habitación lo más pronto posible, me sentía sumamente agitado y excitado,  los remanentes del placer y  la ira corrían por mi venas.  Era por todo lo que le habida dicho  y que guardaba tan celosamente dentro de mí. Pero ya no más. No había vuelta atrás….me sentía liviano, sosegado y a la vez, furioso e indignado.

            Sin embargo, esa noche dormí algo incómodo, Julián no salió de su cuarto en toda la tarde, excusándose con Ecuador de que se sentía mal. Y pude entenderlo,  lo dejé estarse en su habitación cuanto quisiera, claro que Mercedes le preparó las comidas y estuvo muy pendiente de su estado, me comentaba además de no tenía fiebre ni nada. Yo le dije que lo dejara dormir…

            Los días pasaron y Julián debía salir de su habitación algunas veces, cuando le escribían cartas o cuando necesitaba hablar con Mercedes. Ante mí, solo me decía lo necesario y que tenía pensado irse, que se iría… casi lo sentí como una amenaza de su parte, no obstante sus palabras no me daban miedo, más bien me causaban cierto dolor, y hasta molestia.

            Le dejé claro  en mi indiferencia con sus amenazas, que no tenía derecho a irse y no se iría. 

            Claro que alguien con su carácter no soportaba que le llevan la contraria en sus deseos, pero yo le conocía bien y sé que formaría algo así como berrinches rebeldes hasta que lo dejara ir, lucharía, como era natural, pero no se lo permitía … Él no podía irse así sin  más. No después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos…

            Así como él, le hacía recordar que yo también podía ser igual o peor.

            Aunque su frustración fuera cada vez más evidente, y Ecuador lo notaba y hasta se preocupaba, no di mi brazo a torcer. Como él se desentendió de las labores de la hacienda, no tuve otra opción más que atenderlas, y demás negocios, los empleados y los criados.

            — ¡Tú no me quieres!-Me gruñó en uno de sus ataques de ira en mi contra  y rompió las vasijas de porcelana que reposaban en la encimera, luego se encogía en un rincón de la cocina y lloraba de rabia - ¡Maldito, mentiroso! ¡Piensas que puedes mantenerme aquí para siempre! ¿Qué clase de libertad es esta?

            Pero sus palabras no llegaron a atravesar mi dermis…sabía que lo hacía para manipularme y hacerme sentir mal, pero yo estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía y que lo quería, aunque no le complaciera en sus deseos; _porque Julian estaba acostumbrado a que se le obedeciera._

            Yo lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, y lamenté un poco mi indiferencia para con los nervios de las criadas…y la porcelana rota, pero no quería seguirle en su juego, no permitiría que me manejara a su antojo.

             Como no le hacía caso buscaba pasar más tiempo con Ecuador que se veía afectado por sus arrebatos y por sus nervios. Sabía que no los interrumpiría mientras él estuviera con Quito, pero Venezuela a veces no podía importunarlo en su tiempo de estudio de modo que se encerraba nuevamente en su habitación, además de que Quito había desarrollado un pequeño resentimiento producto de sus intenciones de abandonarle…a veces lo encontraba en la cocina, otras en el patio, y otras en el establo, de modo que concluí que él tenía con que entretenerse y desistir la idea de irse de Nueva Granada.

            No hablábamos mucho desde aquel momento, y realmente lo extrañaba, creo que de alguna forma, mis sentimientos se potenciaron. Lo deseaba más que nunca, aunque él no lo compartiera,  sabía que su molestia no duraría para siempre, porque él debía entender lo que significaría su ausencia, no solo para mí, sino para todos nosotros. Ecuador tampoco deseaba irse, tampoco quería que Julián se fuera y al conocer sus sentimientos ante tal intento de abandono, se me hizo absurdo pensar la idea de abandonar. ¿Por qué querría abandonarnos? …Julián eran tan cruel a veces.

             Tenía planes para Perú y Bolivia que también debían formar parte de nuestra familia.

            …..Pero me estoy anticipando. Julián cerraba su cuarto con llave cuando iba a acostarse o cuando estaba en el para huir de nosotros, acto inútil pues, como él se había desentendido de los negocios y la casa, yo tenia todo aquello que le había correspondido, eso incluía las llaves de las bodegas y habitaciones. Lo amaba y lo respetaba, claro estaba, por eso no deseaba entrar en sus aposentos a importunarle…

            Una noche ocurrió algo que no espere en las últimas semanas, aunque si lograba fantasear con ello a veces, en la soledad y el silencio. Julián entró a mi habitación muy entrada la noche, me hallaba releyendo el correo que me disponía a responder todas las noches para poder enviarlas en la mañana… No tocó la puerta, pero claramente era él por su perfil, entonces abandoné mi lectura y puse la pluma en la tinta para prestarle toda mi atención.

            —Diste una orden para que no pudiera abandonar Nueva Granada- Me dijo como un saludo frio y decepcionante irrumpiendo en el salón. .

            —Así es. – Le respondí con igual tono, porque me encontraba decepcionado de que solo haya venido a decirme tal suposición

            Él  se sorprendió que lo reconociera a la primera. Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules con sorpresa.

            —Eres un tirano. –Me acusó y adivine que solo había venido a decirme su opinión de mí y su desaprobación- ¿Piensas mantenerme aquí, para siempre? … Yo soy una república independiente, luche contra España…yo luche para liberarte y me aprisionas aquí…

            —Yo también luché contra España…-Le objeté y me levante del escritorio- Deberías dejar de pensar un poco en ti y pensar en los demás Julián, no eres el único que se arriesgó y luchó por esto. Tus esfuerzos no son los únicos que tienen validez.

            —Sin mí no estarías en este lugar –

            —Con mayor razón no debes irte de aquí-Le dije y recuerdo que sonreí con algo de satisfacción- Tú mismo lo reconoces. Debes estar aquí.

            El caminó a grandes y firmes pasos hacia mi escritorio y barrio todo lo que allí había con unas de sus manos. Estaba furioso.

            —Anula esa orden ahora. – Me exigió con severidad.  

            —No.-Le respondí y le atrapé la muñeca de su mano malvada- Deja tus berrinches para otra ocasión.

            —Suéltame.

            No lo hice, en cambio le apreté aún más la muñeca, Julián por estos años adquirió un orgullo inusualmente potenciado por las guerras y las conquistas, de modo que no me dejó entrever ningún gesto de dolor ante mi fuerza. Nos miramos fijamente y acerqué mi rostro hacia el a pocos centímetros y solo en ese instante, se echó para atrás con una expresión de temor. Retrocedió y piso la tinta y las hojas. Buscó liberarse, pero le fue imposible.

            —Deja de resistirte. Esto es lo que habías querido siempre, pero temes admitirlo-

            — ¡Yo no quiero esto! –Me dice con voz baja.- yo no…

            — ¿A que le tienes miedo? –

            —Eres mi hermano. Yo no puedo… -Apuntó

            —Ya no más…-Le dije, él no me miró y lo sentí temblar quizá de rabia, impotencia, miedo…quien sabe, pero su orejas estaban rojas y su cuerpo tenso-

            Lo abracé intentando aliviarlo, el sorprendentemente se quedó quieto, pero no dejaba de temblar, como lo hacía algún cachorro debajo de una tormenta y un frio inclemente. No dijo nada más luego de eso, tampoco dio indicio de moverse, pero en ese instante, experimente una paz indescriptible, deseaba poder tenerlo en mis brazos siempre, en otras circunstancias más apropiadas, por supuesto.

            Luego se alejó de mí y se marchó a su habitación, dejándome un desastre en el piso. No volvió en ningún momento, pero sabía que estaría furioso en los días que siguieron… como una ira contenida, una impotencia pujante…, los días posteriores lo encontré más tranquilo, pero apagado, para nada comunicativo, como si deseara no ser visto por mí. Los  residentes de la casa notaron ese cambio y me preguntaron si seguía enfermo o algo, yo les dije que lo atendería a la brevedad, pero otra cosa llamo mi atención, la llegada de Perú a la casona.

            Miguel tenía un espíritu joven y gallardo, alegre, le gustaban las competiciones y la compañía de la buena música y la poesía, pero no estamos en buenos términos para empezar y eso melló algo nuestra relación. Cuando llegó a la casona  hice ordenar su habitación con sus pertenencias, que eran muchas para mi gusto, pero nada que hacer. Venezuela y Perú no hablaban mucho,  Perú lo evitaba, resentido por su trato en el pasado, aunque Julián había participado en su liberación de España, luego fue su dictador….

            Miguel no le gustaba la casona, la encontraba muy simple, ajena, y le costaría adaptarse, la comida no le agradaba del todo, cuestionando las recetas de Mercedes y los criados. En lo que si podía  quedarse tranquilo fue cuando educaba a Eduardo, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien… Julián ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Eduardo desde que Miguel llegó, conociendo la relación estrecha entre ambos al parecer no quería hacer mal tercio.

            Más de una vez, Miguel pensó que Julián se hallaba enfermo…

            —Algo le pasa…-Apuntaba – No es el mismo de antes, ¿No lo has notado, David?- Me preguntaba- Me senté a su lado en la tarde, pero ni siquiera se dignó a verme, o a dirigirme la palabra… ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Crees que me odie porque este aquí? …

            Yo le negué y le aseguré que no era nada de eso. Le aconsejé que le diera tiempo. Miguel no insistió más en el tema, y se resignó a creer que este comportamiento era parte de Julián y que así se comportaba con todos, excepto con Ecuador, que ahora pasaba más tiempo con Miguel y este le enseñaba todo lo que sabía.

             De modo que Julián era un fantasma solitario que rondaba por la casa, solo bajo la vigilancia de mis ojos… pues al parecer todo lo hallaban indiferente.

            Incluso podía llegar a ser tan frio conmigo, la única persona que sabía que existía en la casa, evadía mi presencia y buscaba la soledad. Cerraba la puerta con llave y solo él conocía los pensamientos que anidaban en su cabeza.

            Cuando Bolivia se unió a la casa, fue un respiro diferente. Era una niña de quince años, morena y pequeña, de cabellera negra profunda, como Julián y ojos cafés.  Se encontraba algo incomoda de estar en nuestra casa, era la única chica aparte de las criadas, pero con él tiempo logró  adaptarse y nosotros con ella. Insistía en leer y que le leyeran y fue una de las pocas veces que Julián tomó un libro para complacerla.

            A lo que ella pedía, el no podía negarse, sintiéndola como una hija.

            Por un momento pensé que se recompondría el ánimo a Venezuela, pues con ella parecía estar genuinamente alegre. Renovado.  Incluso me preguntaba a mí si podía permitirle comprarle algunos vestidos nuevos como regalos, a lo que acepté y le di cuanto necesitaba ya que yo administraba el dinero y los fondos de la casa.

            Pensaba que algo de la bulliría del pueblo y el mercado le haría bien  y lo deje ir solo con ella. Ana María volvió  pasada el medio día, pero Julián no, cuando pregunté me dijo que se le había mandado a casa pues tenía algo que hacer antes de volver….

            — ¿Algo como que?-Pregunté, pero Ana María se encogió de hombros no muy consiente de mi preocupación-

            —Me dijo que eran cosas de adultos- Me dijo ella luego agregó- ¿Crees que se haya ido a ver con una mujer?

            La simple idea me cayó mal en el estómago y creo que palidecí, porque Ana María me preguntó si me sentía bien.  La dispensé, dejando que fuera a probarse los vestidos que  había seleccionado para ella.

            Desacataba durante este tiempo la idea de que Julián se reuniera con alguna mujer de alta sociedad, por el hecho de que estaba muy ocupado con las responsabilidades de la casa y los negocios, de modo que era una idea estúpida, pero ahora…soy yo quien ocupa ese papel, así que la posibilidad se abría tímidamente hacia mí.

             Julián no intimaba con nadie que yo supiera, pero era un hombre después todo y tenía necesidades, pensé en su terrible aislamiento y  la posibilidad de un encuentro  me agitó la bilis. Estaba tan absorto en esta amargura, profundamente abstraído, que no me percaté que era el único que sabía que faltaba.

            Perú no se vio alterado por su ausencia antes de salir con Quito y Bolivia de paseo a con los Generales a una fiesta de estas frivolidades. Se preguntaron por qué no estaba listo; cuando les dije que esperaba por Julián, Miguel me miró sin entender.

            — ¿Julián? ¿No esta acaso encerrado en su habitación como siempre?- Luego se fue, confirmándome que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía con él y que no le importaba. –

            La casa se hizo aún más grande en ausencia de los que le hacían vida, los criados se marcharon a acostar pasada la diez y Julián aun no regresaba. Los demás no llegarían hasta el día de mañana.  

            Jamás sentí la casa tan vacía y carente de vida.  Lo encontré todo triste, nada captaba mi interés, nada merecía la pena y me sumergí en la miseria de una habitación sola y polvorienta. Como si el universo conspirara a mi inusual estado de ánimo, comenzó a llover a fuera con furia. Bastante extraño pues en la mañana hacia un sol de picor.  

            Ahora golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana y decidí cerrarla antes de irme a descansar, seria ya las dos de la madrugada, y aunque me sentía cansado sabía que no dormiría, pero ya no tenía trabajo por hoy y no deseaba deambular por la casa como un miserable. Cerré la puerta, me quite  el abrigo, pero no apague la vela, lo menos que quería era sumergirme en la oscuridad, solo.

            Pasado una hora, vi la puerta abrirse,  una figura emerge desde la oscuridad del pasillo, se encuentra empapado, dejando un rastro de agua a su avanzar.  La vela estaba muy consumida para ese entonces, pero pude verlo mejor antes de que llegara a la orilla de mi cama.

            —Estas empapado –Le señalé, pero  sentí alivio de verlo - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

            Me levanté rápidamente, pero él me paró en seco, solo llegué a sentarme,

            — ¿Dónde están los demás? –Me preguntó Julián en voz baja como un secreto

            —Han ido a la fiesta de los Pachecos.

            — ¿Todos? –Preguntó

            —Ya ves que solo nosotros estamos aquí – Le respondí y olvide por un momento mi molestia hacia él y la idea de un posible encuentro amoroso. Supongo que me sentía aliviado de verlo, o de no estar solo, no lo sé -  ¿Por qué estas empapado? ¿Dónde estabas? Ana María me dijo…

            — ¿Todos se fueron a la fiesta de los Pacheco?-Me volvió a preguntar con más énfasis - ¿Desde cuándo?

            —Si ¿acaso no me oyes? Desde la tarde. - Le respondí, entonces me miró con fijeza y observé las gotas de agua que corrían por su rostro pálido-  ¿Qué…

            — ¿Por qué tu no?

            — ¿Cómo que por qué no? ¡Tú no estabas! Te fuiste sin decir nada ni a nadie, estaba muy preocupado…. –Solté exasperado - Además, mira como vienes a aparecer, bañado en agua, te vas a enfermar. ¿Dónde estabas metido?- Le regañé, pero él no parecía atender a mis palabras. Julián estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

            Me levanté de inmediato, movido por una mística descarga de energía, Julián estaba formando un gran charco de agua en donde se había quedado parado, me acerqué hacia él y entonces él se inclina hacia mí. Se apoya de mí.

            — ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté.

            Julián se está comportando muy extraño.

            —Nada.-me dice, y entonces rodeo mi cintura con sus manos.

            —Estas mojándome, Julián- Le informé, pero no le aparté, principalmente porque me había tomado desprevenido.

            —No me importa. – Me respondió y luego se sumergió en un silencio y me sentí extraño. Julián no se movió de esa posición por aproximadamente unos minutos, unos tres o cuatros y yo supuse que tendría que cambiarme también.

            —Debes quitarte esa ropa antes de que pesques un resfriado- Dije, rompiendo el silencio de un navajazo, lo próximo que pasó fue  ver a Julián hacerlo. Julián estaba desnudo frente a mí y pensé que esto no podía ser real y que por tanto estaba en un sueño  o que él se había vuelto loco de soledad.

            —Tengo frio- Susurra e intenta volver a mí, pero por alguna razón retrocedo y golpeo la cama con las piernas.

            Julián me empuja  y sube a mi regazo. Me abraza y me besa. Abre los botones de mi camisa y acaricia mi pecho, debo estar soñando, más me encuentro en un estupor increíble.

            — ¿Por qué no haces nada?-Me preguntó y en ese instante reaccioné, parpadee varias veces, antes de mirarlo - …Tu no quieres, ya no me quieres. – Dijo poco después con una voz lúgubre y gris.

            —No…no es eso –Fue lo único que dije. Julián no reacciona, giró su mirada lejos de mí, quizá sintiéndose muy avergonzado. Se cruzó de brazos para protegerse de la vergüenza y su rostro y orejas se enrojecieron furiosamente- 

            —Fue una estupidez venir para acá-Dije y buscó moverse rápidamente, sin embargo, mis sentidos estaban mas despiertos para ese entonces.  Logré detenerlo, lo tomé de las manos.

            — ¿Qué querías hacer aquí?

            —¡Nada!-Me dice alterado. – Dejame ir, tengo que vestirme. –Me refuta, por un momento lo veo en silencio y  me cautiva su figura sobre mí. Es hermoso. Pero a pesar de su hermosura, y de lo sugerente que esta todo esto, sabia sumar dos más dos y estaba completamente seguro de lo que Julián quería hacer aquí y “nada” está muy lejos de ello.

            La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

            —No pensaras vestirte después de lanzarte sobre mí. Besarme y abrirme la camisa.-Le refute con ironía, esto solo empeoró su estado de vergüenza.  Abrí mis manos sobre sus muslos. – ¿Por qué? Pensé que me tenías miedo. 

            —Yo no te tengo miedo- Me respondió con energía, con su rostro encendido, quizá en vergüenza, quizá en indagación, de cualquier modo le hice callar, besando sus labios, toqué su cuerpo, acaricie sus muslos, su cintura y su espalda suavemente y respondió ante ello dócilmente (para mi gran sorpresa), poco tiempo después me separé de él y este suspiró, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se inclinó hacia mi rostro y me besó. Fue un beso tímido y cauteloso, nada parecido al primero con que me había asaltado, fue bastante parsimonioso y cautivador. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos pegadas a mis hombros, yo solo podía sujetar su cintura y pasar mi pulgar por su piel con el mismo compa que su beso.

            Justo en ese momento la vela se consume por completo y es cuando escucho la lluvia en el exterior golpeando la ventana.

            Luego de ello la temperatura, antes fría parece aumentar y sentí un intenso calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo con rapidez, los vellos de la nuca se me erzan al igual que todo el cuerpo, todo esto en la medida que nos besábamos. Decidí no pensar en el porqué de las cosas, estaba cautivado por la suavidad, aunque también húmeda tez de su cuerpo que solo ahora podía tocar con total libertad.

            Solo cuando acaricié su pubis, rompió el beso y suspiro con pesadez, sin embargo se pegó a mí y su rostro junto al mío, bajó la mirada hacia su miembro o eso pensé, como si pudiera verlo dentro de la escasa luz de la habitación, comenzó a suspirar. Entrecerró los ojos en respuestas a mis caricias y  gimió con suavidad y ligereza.  Sentí la piel de su miembro entre mi mano y la acaricié, guiado por sus reacciones y el movimiento del respirar de su pecho, la vibración de sus músculos.

            Besé su mejilla, mucho,  solo para llamar su atención y volver a besarnos, pero era algo difícil cuando no podía ver su rostro muy bien y encontrar sus labios. Solo cuando alzó un poco la cabeza encontré su boca abierta y entre en ella con ímpetu. Julián solo apretó y tensó el agarre en mis hombros cuando mimé la punta de su miembro con el pulgar, y sus caderas se sacudieron producto del placer de esa estimulación generada. Acallé gemidos en su boca y lo empujé con cuidado del colchón, por mi propia comodidad, intentando seguir besándolo… Él se dejó hacer y sentí sus piernas abiertas a los lados de mí. Debía ser una imagen muy voluptuosa, y no poder verlo de alguna forma potenciaba mi propio placer.

            — ¿De verdad no me temes? – Pregunté en cuanto detuve mi proceder, escuché su respiración sofocado regularse poco a poco. No sabía por qué había preguntado aquello, quizá, una parte de mi quería pensar que esto era tan real como la reacción dentro de mis pantalones-

            —No. – Escuché que me respondió dentro de sus múltiples suspiros… - Yo no puedo…

            Aquello me detuvo en seco.  

            —¿Qué?

            Llevó  las manos a mi pecho, con la única intención de hacerme retroceder, pero no lo hice, más bien, intenté ver la expresión de su rostro con la escasa luz de lugar.

            —Venir aquí fue un error… -Escuché que susurró con arrepentimiento y su voz tiembla. Intentó levantarse, pero le puse la mano el pecho y lo mantuve allí en el colchón. Fue entonces que la habitación se vio iluminada por un rayo, dándome unos segundos de luz.

            —¿Qué intentas decir?- Le pregunté - ¿Qué esperabas encontrar aquí?

            Pero Julián insistió en que lo dejara marcharse, yo se lo negué. Quería que se quedara y de alguna forma percibir que eso lo asustó. Sabía que algo había venido a hacer aquí y como bien sabía lo que era, bien sabía que no se iría hasta que lo cumpliera.

            —A ti.-

_Claro que a mí, esta es mi habitación después de todo._

            —Me siento muy solo – Admitió,  y llevó las manos a su rostro-

            —Pero estamos contigo.- Refute, acariciando su cabello húmedo. - 

            —No es estar solo. Es que _me siento_ muy solo, desde que discutimos. Primero sentí mucha ira hacia ti, estaba furioso,  quería alejarme, no quería verte, pero luego eso me hizo entristecer cuando me di cuenta había alejado a los demás de mí… -

            — ¿Qué pasa con Ana?

            —Me encuentra insípido -  Me responde- y sé que es así…intento ser amable con ella, pero es obvio que nota el cambio.

            Fruncí el ceño.

            —Y a ti…te tengo miedo. – Admitió poco después.-

            —Oh no Julián – Me apresuré a consolarlo, porque estaba a punto de romper en llanto, todo su cuerpo temblaba- no me temas. No te quiero hacer daño, eso jamás… yo te quiero. –

            — ¿De verdad me quieres? – Me preguntó y pude sentir su mirada sobre mí aun en la oscuridad- ¿De verdad, David? ¿De verdad me quieres?         

            —De verdad, carajo-Le respondí- te lo he dicho muchas veces…

            — ¿No me harías daño?

            —Por supuesto que no.-Le espete- eres lo más  importante para mí. Te amo.

            —Estoy cansado, David – Me abrazó por el cuello y hablando contra mis labios me sentía atrajo con un fuerte magnetismo. Me sentí hechizado, perdido en su aliento y su cuerpo caliente y rebosante de deseos de compañía y cariños. –Me siento muy solo.

            —Ya no más, amor mío. –Le susurre, besando sus labios. Deslizó sus manos por mis hombros hasta despojarme de mi camisa.

            —Entonces, házmelo – Dijo con una voz cargada de deseo y lujuria. Jamás lo había escuchado de esa manera, por un instante sentí un tirón en mi vientre. - Hazme sentir eso tan importante… ya no quiero sentirme solo nunca más. Quiero estar contigo, ahora. David. Házmelo.

**_El gobierno del departamento de Venezuela claudicó dos meses después._ **

**_Nueva Granada le asignó un Ministro auxiliar que gobernaría los próximos cuatro años._ **

**_En este periodo muchos separatistas fueron exiliados y encarcelados._**      

**_Venezuela reafirmó su unificación con Nueva Granada con el tratado de Santa Marta._ **

**_Haití, Cuba y  El norte de Brasil manifestaron unirse a Nueva Granada en años posteriores_ **

Para ese entonces, no podía recordar el rostro de Venezuela.

            Recordaba a un Julián, pero creo que fue un sueño.

            Soñé con un Julián.

Se despedía de mí.

Yo le pedía que no se fuera.

Pero poco a poco él se desvanecía.

Julián, no te vayas…

            Julián…

**20-10-2018**

 


End file.
